


The Winter's King

by Erraysand



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Fertility god Thor, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erraysand/pseuds/Erraysand
Summary: Thor was expecting another attempt to conquer earth when portal opened on Avengers tower and Frost giants started arriving along with Loki in his jotun form. But worse....He was here to take Thor as his consort.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 95
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in alternative timeline when Loki has escaped with the Tesseract. 
> 
> Originally I just wanted to write a PWP with Loki being the jotun king. I don't know how this got so long. Hopefully this is worth it.

Thor was preparing his breakfast when the vibrations started. It was odd. Loki never repeated his attacks at such early intevals. He used to make sure that midgardians have regained the sense of normalcy before disturbing it again, just for chaotic purpose. 

Just a week ago he has attacked the tower with the help of Dr. Doom's bots. It was nothing huge that Avengers could not take down but enough to make his presence felt. Thor had started doubting whether he still wanted to take over earth or was just upto his usual mischief. Only if he could talk to Loki other than when they are fighting with each other. 

Every effort Thor made to preserve peace and rebuild their relationship was simply rebuked by the idea of regaining the Tesseract, so that he can return to Asgard and claim the throne while Loki would rot in dungeons. No amount of begging and promises to pledge for his innocence were enough to deter Loki 

Thor was getting out of options. It was difficult to catch Loki with all his magic and tricks but with the power of the Tesseract, it was simply impossible. There was nothing else he could do other than helping his Avenger friends in protecting the earth and wait for the next time whenever Loki decided to show up. 

He was just thinking of what to say to Loki this time so he can realise the futility of all this when the crash happened. He summoned Mjolnir and flied to the site from where the sound have come. 

There was a very large circular spaceship that has landed in the vicinity of tower. The impact was so huge that surrounding vehicles were scattered around. Reaching nearer he realized two very odd looking creatures were also there. One of them was large just like Banner's alter ego. Thor scanned the whole area for any sign of his brother but there was none. 

"Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at hands of children of Thanos. Be thankful. Your meaningless life are now.... " The smaller creature started but was pointedly cut in between by man of iron. 

"I am sorry earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here." Stark quipped nonchalantly by the time Thor landed there. 

"Glamor pants! Does this chattering animal speaks for you." The squirrel type creature asked captain instead. 

"Certainly not. I speak for myself and you are trespassing in this city and this planet" The captain replied in his no nonsense tone. 

"He means get lost Squidward." Stark supplied in between. 

In the meantime the larger one moving forward swinging his weapon. Thor was waiting for it and striked his hammer with all his might. The lightening made his black skin appear scalded. Good he was affected by his lightning. 

He was about to make a similar attack again when he realized that his whole body was covered with strong cable pinning his arms to his body. This way he was unable to call for Mjolnir. He tried to look away for his companions but they already had been scattered away from the field. 

"Your power are inconsequential compared to mine." Said that odd looking creature before waving his hand and the land Thor was standing upon was being carried to spaceship. No this can't be happening. He tried to break the cable around his body but to no avail. 

He was about to reach the spaceship when suddenly the cable loosened and land beneath him collapsed. He tried to see what has caused this change and lady widow has sneakily arrived just behind squirrel creature and was fighting him with her high tech gadgets. From the roof of tower Barton was also helping her. 

The Hulk has started fighting the larger creature and with one punch he had thrown his opponent outside the battle field. For all their attacks they had terrible defense. 

The smaller one had summoned all cars in surrounding area and was about to launch them on Natasha. Thor summoned all his lightening and directed it towards the offending creature. He was shortly joined by Stark's repulsors. 

"Do not throw a tree at me again." Man of iron warned just before shooting the man at head. 

Barton confirmed that his other companion has been found by S.H.I.E.L.D but he is not saying anything. So this mission had been successful but Thor could not avoid the nagging thought that they have arrived here specifically for him. 

Neither could his fellow Avengers who all started questioning him what had happened in their last meeting to make Loki cause such destruction and even try to abduct him. 

Truthfully there was nothing special. He had fought with Loki requested him to return home and Loki had stabbed him, taunted him for his emotions. But all this was normal. 

Even if he had unknowingly said something to deserve Loki's wrath, Thor could never believe that his brother would send someone else for his revenge. He could make allies but was too vain to allow anyone else to injure Thor. 

When he tried to convey the same his friends did not seem too impressed.

"Seriously Point break! You are going to tell me that your not so brother had these twisted kind of protective instincs where only he could hurt you and no one else." Stark had said while captain and Barton had looked at him with something akin to pity. 

"I think Thor is right. If Loki wanted to hurt Thor, he at least would have been present here." Natasha said. And Thor could not help but smiled at her. For all her emotionless demeanor she always is the one to understand most of it. 

"Loki could have changed his form, heck he might have been just invisible."  
"So you want to say that Reindeer games over there had nothing to do with this attack." Captain and Stark countered simultaneously. 

"Yes he could be invisible and he could have helped those aliens in that form but nothing like that happened and Tony I never said that Loki had nothing to do with this attack, did I?"

And this could mean only one thing, Loki was the one they were trying to get down and Thor was just a medium to reach him. 

Stark opened his mouth to give some sarcastic reply but Thor beat him to it. 

"Thank you so much friends for your assistance in this mission. If you were not there then I might not have been able to defeat them. But now I wish to retire to my chambers." He said and turned to return to his floor. 

He didn't need to be there to know they were still arguing and Thor wanted no part in that conversation. No what Thor needed was to talk to his brother. But he had no idea where he was hiding so just resigned to wait until Loki got bore of it and come back to do something mischievous again.

*****

It was not until six midgarian months a portal was opened on the roof of tower. Thor was just waiting for an opportunity to talk to his brother. And this time he would do this without fighting. 

When he arrived at the roof other Avengers were already there waiting for the arrival of new threat. Even Thor was excited to see what Loki has brought for them this time. But all his excitement vanished when frost giants started appearing from the portal. 

By the Norns. Loki couldn't get to giants to attack on earth, could he? No this was another false attack. Loki was not a part of this. All his doubts got clear when Loki arrived. In his jotun form. 

This was the first time he was seeing Loki in this form and Thor's jaw almost dropped but he quickly regained composure not to seem rude. No this was the same Loki he had grew up with and a change in appearance doesn't matter. He was here to talk to Loki and he would just do that. 

With confident steps he went to Loki ignoring everyone else and hugged him. He knew he was going to be stabbed for this but he didn't care. Thankfully Loki was not much cold to hold. 

"Brother.. I really need to talk to you. Please do not vanish before I have finished." He said tightening his hold on Loki when he realized that his hug was not gonna be returned. 

He was mentally preparing himself for all the angry outburst this could have ensured but what followed was a mocking laughter. 

"Oh dear. And here I thought that Prince of realm eternal will know how to properly address his future king." Loki said menacingly in his ear. 

"Future king? Loki what are you talking about" Thor asked taking a step back to look his brother in face and trying to understand what he was aiming at. 

Loki smirked and took into his surroundings where everyone else was just waiting for a single clue from both of them to start attacking. 

"I know it must be hard to believe but I am not here for another attempt to try to conquer your precious earth. As you can see I already have another realm to take care of by my birthright." Loki addressed Avengers with all his theatrics. 

"Damn yes we do not believe you. Would you not mind and change back into your real form. You seriously don't need to look like this to make children fear of you." Stark said. 

"Stark,.." Thor tried to reprimand him but Loki cut him off.  
"Man of iron. I am afraid to say but this what you are seeing now is my real form only. Something to justify all the monstrous things I have done. Don't you think?

"Anyways I am not here to give you any explanation but to declare that Jotunheim do not want any war with midgard and no further attacks would happen under my rule as the king.'

"I know my past actions make it difficult to believe but I am sure that after I have taken one of your companion as my consort, I do hope that my efforts in offering this peace are utmost sincere."

Thor was gaping at Loki during the whole speech. He was King of Jotunheim. How? When? And most important why? 

Even thinking that now he would never come with Thor to Asgard as his brother hurt. Thor could never imagine a life in which Loki was not with him and now they would be ruling two rival realms. Thor could not listen any further what Loki was saying. Not until Loki turned to face him and for the first time Thor actually saw Loki. 

His blue skin was so much darker than other jotnars. Scars adoring his face and horns similar to his helm upon his head. Those lips curved upward in a familiar fashion, and those sharp red eyes staring at him with so much humor, mischief, malice and adoration at the same time and Thor just wanted squeeze him with a hug again. And he was just going to do that until Loki opened his mouth. 

"I Loki Laufeyson, King of Jotunheim am here to take Prince Thor Odinson as his consort." He said with a smile. 

And for the second time in a day Thor's jaw dropped and this time he did nothing to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do not jest, Brother" Thor said after recovering from initial shock. This was not the time for this. They had much important things things to discuss. He tried to voice the same but was rather cut off by Loki's screeching. 

"Stop calling me that. I am not your brother, I never was. I was just a pawn your Father wanted to use, to stay in the shadow of his golden heir, to help him with strategies, politics and to save him from any underhand move but never get acknowledge for it." Loki's voice was full of venom, all traces of humor gone. 

"But look, how the tables have turned. Now I am the King and you Odinson, you would be the one standing behind, forgotten in the shadows. And you know what the best part is your Father would do nothing to stop this." With each word his voice was getting low and Thor's anger was getting higher. His fingers reached upto his belt to feel the familiar presence of his hammer, instead he fisted them so tightly that his knuckles turned white. No he would not let anger get best of him. 

"Father would never agree to it." He said, more to himself than anyone else present there. 

"But he has already agreed" Loki was all smiles now, his teeth shinning between his dark purple lips. "Why would I have come here to take you back to Asgard if Allfather had not agreed to this."

Thor was taken aback. Loki, -- who wanted to wipe out the entire race of Frost giants not many years ago -- was now King of Jotunheim and wanted to make Thor as his consort, in a realm where marriage was supposed to be rare thing. And Father has agreed to it.  
It was far too stretched, even when Loki was concerned. 

But Thor could not refuse this offer. As much as he liked spending time here on Midgard, there had been many instances where he wished he could return back to Asgard. Specially when Father fell into Odinsleep and danger of dark elves was lurking over and all Thor could do was wait for a message from Heimdall. But the worst part, he had no one else to blame but himself for the destruction of Bifrost, for being so careless to let Loki get away with the Tessaract again. The Tessaract, which could not only have returned both of them to Asgard but also could be helpful in restoring the bridge. 

And now Loki was here, offering him to return to Asgard. Thor still had his doubts, many questions he needed answers for, but he knew Loki would only give more riddles to him than actual answers. That could wait until he has reached Asgard. "Then I would like to hear this from his mouth only." He told Loki. 

He turned to see his friends who were clearly not convinced. "My friends" Thor started surprising himself how calm he sounded despite all the nerves. "All this time on earth, I had great time in your company and would always be grateful for the hospitality you have bestowed upon me. But I must return to home now."

"Thor, are you sure about it?" Captain asked. Concern and disbelief clearly written on his face. 

Aye. He was sure it was a bad idea. But Thor was so tired of waiting, regretting and being able to do nothing about it that he would take anything at this point. And if his Father had really agreed to it then he might want to know the reason. For now that should be enough. Not trusting any words coming out of his mouth, he just simply nodded and called for Mjolnir. 

"Alright buddy. We would miss you and you are always welcome to come here. Although it would be much better if you come without your regular package." Stark said gesturing towards Loki. 

"Trust me Stark. I have no intention to return to this good for nothing planet. I am already so bored of you all that sometimes I wonder why I even wanted to conquer this in the first place" Loki replied rolling his eyes. "Shall we proceed or you want to make any more emotional speeches." He asked turning towards Thor, not waiting for another reply that was surely about to come from Stark. 

.  
Thor nodded once more towards his friends and turned to leave, the other Frost giants on their lead, their expression impassive -- Which was better than hate and loathe, -- Thor thought as there was no way they would be happy with an Aesir consort for their King, much less with Thor. 

A cold touch on his wrist brought him back from all the brooding and he realized he had stopped moving. Loki tugged at him with barely concealed anger. Thor moved with him and entered the portal which he hoped would take him to Asgard. He really needed to talk to his parents. 

*******

Asgard was still the same golden shiny realm as it was when he left it to bring back Loki. And the fact that Loki was with him when he was returning here, -- even though not as he expected-- brought a strange sense of calm. For a moment he wanted to forget everything that has happened between them few moments ago but then Loki started talking. 

"You are surprisingly very calm for someone who is not the crown prince of Asgard anymore. Have you already started practicing for being a doting wife or it was another one of your dreams to become a Queen someday?"

"As if you care at all for my dreams." Thor scoffed. He was already trying very hard not to do anything he might come to regret later, not to say something offending without knowing the whole situation. But a taunt regarding his childhood dream of becoming a Valkyrie was too much. 

Maybe Thor had misinterpreted Loki's comment as his amusement filled eyes hardened immediately at those words. "Obviously I do not care. But I would hate to miss the entertainment of a spoiled Prince throwing temper tantrums."

"Buy an amusement toy if you are so bored." Thor drawled, refusing to react any insult. 

"And what do you think I am doing right now." Loki replied with glee knowing full well that he had gotten Thor this time, for not a moment Thor was shaking him with one behind his neck tightly grabbing his hair. 

"Have care for how you speak. I am still the Prince of Asgard." He said tightening his hold. 

"And he is the King of Jotunheim and this was supposed to be a violence free visit." One of the giants -- name still unknown to Thor-- spoke calmly but firmly and Thor groaned, realizing how stupid he was to do this when the said King was grinning maniacally. Thor  
wanted nothing more than to punch that grin out of that pretty face. 

But more than that he needed to stay calm. A private bath in his chambers seemed the best idea. So he turned towards royal gallery but was again stopped by Loki's voice. 

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk to your father." 

"Father would be busy with his council at this moment and I want to talk him in private. Besides I am tired and wish to have a bath." Thor replied without turning back. 

"Do you think I have enough time for you to get comfortable here and then get down to main thing. No, I have a realm to attend and travel to other realms also." Loki replied with barely concealed anger. "I thought you wanted to hear the truth from Allfather."

"And I thought you enjoyed temper tantrums of a spoiled prince." Thor didn't stay to listen anymore, his patience thinning further. He rounded the corner around his room, thinking how things have gone this apart. 

*******

The bath did a great job at soothing his tensed muscles, his Mother's herb doing wonder. But his mind was still a wreck. This one time he desperately wanted to believe that whatever Loki had told him was just a lie but he knew that was not the case. Father had definitely agreed to it. Whether it was for peace or because because he failed to bring Loki back, he didn't know. Although he didn't care much about the throne but the thought that Odin didn't consider him worthy of it and would not even like to ask before agreeing to something like this, hurt. Now he was not sure whether he wanted to talk to his Father. 

He was distacted from his thoughts by a knock at his. "My Lord. Your Father wishes for your presence in the great hall." A servant's voice came from behind the door. 

"Tell him I am bathing."

"Prince. He wishes to see you at once."

"Ugh... Tell him I'll come as soon as I am finished." Although he made absolutely no attempt at finishing soon. No doubt in his mind that Odin would be furious.  
He would deal with it later. 

After what felt like a ridiculous amount of time wasted with no good result, he exited the bathroom and came across his Mother. She was the last person he wanted to interact with at that moment, for the fear of disappointing her was greater than angering Odin. But one look at her tired yet compassionate features and he could not stop himself from hugging her tightly. 

"Mother, I missed you so much." He said inhaling her familiar scent. Her arms tightened around him in answer. 

"I have missed you just as much, Thor. But right now I have something to tell you." She said stepping back to look him. 

"I would hate to say this but Father has summoned me to great Hall and I would not like to anger him." Not more than he already had but Mother did not need to know. 

"Hm... I know that. I was there when Hlin came to summon you around two hours back." She said with twinkle in her eyes, lips forming a thin line no doubt trying to stop herself from laughing at Thor's bewildered expression. 

Thor opened and closed his mouth trying to work out something believable to say but settled for the truth. "I was in sour mood and didn't want to talk to him in front of whole council. I know it was stupid of me and now he must be angry with me but I needed time to -- " Frigga placed a hand to stop him from rambling. 

"You do not need to explain yourself to me, son." She pressed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make him sit on bed -- which he did-- and began brushing his damp hair lightly with her fingers. "On the contrary I do owe you one for whatever happened today." She had started making small braid in his hair. 

Maybe it was better to listen it from her than Father and he was already so late to council that going there at last moment could not be any better than not going at all. So he just nodded, enjoying her soft touch. 

She took a long sigh before beginning. "First of all do not think anything that is happening is your fault. It rest upon our shoulders. We failed as parents, to both of you." Thor wanted to argue but her stern expression made it very clear, she didn't want any argument. So Thor let her continue without any disturbance. 

"We had daily arguments over what would be Loki's fate when you returned with him. He was not ready to accept that something he has planned so carefully, has gone so terribly wrong. He was stubbornly confident that once Loki realized the favour he did to him by saving him and giving him the life of a prince, he would owe him and would rule Jotunheim with new found peace while you would be Asgard's King. 

But then Loki escaped with the Tessaract and you were not able to convince him to return here. He fell into Odinsleep and Casket of Ancient Winters was stolen from vault, no doubt Loki conducted it and took the rulership of Jotunheim and with Bifrost destroyed you could not return here. Odin regained consciousness slowly but when he got to know that Loki chose to lead a realm where he did not know anyone, over Asgard when he had the opportunity, something inside him broke. It was clear we didn't matter to him anymore. 

Loki was traveling different realms for renewing peace treaties. When Loki came to Asgard, he offered help in reconstructing the Bifrost using the Tessaract in exchange for you as his consort. Odin was clearly very furious but I agreed to it. For the first time after he got to know about his true parentage, it felt like that he cared for someone. And for the first time time Odin didn't argue with me. Although he still expects you will work it out eventually and rule Asgard." She was finished with braiding his hair and most likely with the talk also as now she was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. 

Thor was at loss of words. He was never afraid to argue with Odin, even after knowing it would end badly for him. But Frigga, he has never refused her anything. And he did understand why she might agree with this, he still had his doubts. "You think he cares about me. But the last time we were together he told me how bored he was and is here to buy an amusement toy." He stated slowly. 

"Even if I tell you that he came here to steal the Casket shortly after the attack on Midgard targeting you. I know this is not gonna be easy as he is clearly very furious but trust me Thor his indifference is even worse." Her voice was straining at the last. 

Thor was thinking of words that could comfort her when she spoke further "Answer my question honestly, would you?" After his nodding she continued. "If Bifrost was intact, would you have returned to Asgard without Loki?"

"You already know the answer." At which she simply raised her eyebrows. "No I would have never done that."

"And if we had rejected this offer and you came to know that Loki is in Jotunheim. Then what would you have done?"

Honestly he would have marched to Jotunheim and demanded Loki to come back, declaring he himself would stay there if Loki would not come with him. Because as much as he missed Asgard, it was never home without Loki. And his Mother obviously knew this too. Norns, why is he so predictable. 

He just grumbled in the answer but Frigga seemed satisfied with it as she nodded in understanding and kissed his both cheeks. "You should start braiding your hair now as they are quite longer. It suits you." She said and started to leave. While at the doorway she turned and said "you better hurry up to the hall, boy. Council must be finished by now. It's not wise to make an angry King wait."

And Thor had the feeling that she was not talking about his Father.


	3. Chapter 3

Odin sat upon his golden throne, Gungnir in one hand with a grim expression on his face. Beside him Loki rested upon a makeshift throne barely concealing his anger. Most of the council had already left with only few elders and sorcerers still present there. Thor took a deep breath and dutifully knelt down bowing his head in front of his Father. 

"My son! You must have already come to know that King Loki of Jotunheim wishes to re-establish the peace with Asgard. With the Tessaract under his control, he has also agreed to help with the repair of Bifrost bridge. In exchange to this he wants to take you as his consort as a symbol of relationship between the two realms. Would you agree to this? Would you swear your loyalty to Loki-king and Jotunheim." Odin said with a calm voice, making it sound like there was any other option left. But everyone present there knew it was not the case. Loki even raised his eyebrow at Thor in question, smirking mockingly fully aware of his impending victory. That smug bastard. Thor wanted nothing more to get back at him, to shake him by shoulders and ask what in nine realms was he thinking before coming up with this madness. 

Did Loki really care nothing of the relationship they shared for past thousand years and would do anything to put Thor down in an unknown realm or was he really trying to help Thor with those attacks on midgard, what Loki had to do with them? Maybe it was the Tessaract, --artifact powerful enough to reach anywhere in nine realms or maybe even beyond,-- they wanted to have. Amidst such contradictory thoughts Thor was stuck on one thing, whether Loki would have actually given up the Tessaract if they had succeeded in abducting Thor. It was a wishful thinking but Thor couldn't help it. He really wanted to have his brother back - Loki the Liesmith, yet only person whom Thor could trust blindly to always have his back. 

He once again glanced at his Father, who was waiting for an answer. He appeared to be tired with this whole ordeal but there was no sign of trouble. He definitely knew something more about this but would not say any further. And Thor didn't know who he was more frustrated with - Loki for still being an insufferable dickhead , Odin for still not sharing the whole truth or himself for still trying to decipher anything these two do, when he had already made his decision. 

"I would do everything in my power to serve Asgard. If Allfather deems it worthy and beneficial to our people then it would be an honour." He said, the most truthful answer he could manage. 

Odin nodded carefully at that and proceeded to address the Elders about techniques that could be used to repair the bridge. Loki also contributed with his own thoughts, which everyone else agreed to although begrudgingly. Because there was none who knew Tessaract's full power better than him. At which Loki very politely corrected them that he was not allowing anyone else have any reign over the Tessaract during whole process. 

The look on their face was priceless and Loki chuckled at that. Thor would have joined if he was not in such a sour mood. Seriously, what the Hel they were thinking that Loki would allow anyone else to have  
control over the Tessaract. 

"Apologies My King, I do not intend to question the wisdom of your judgement but doesn't this seem little unfair to you? He stole the Tessaract during his attack on midgard and with the help of it stole Casket of Ancient Winter also. He is a warmonger and a thief who cannot be trusted with so much power." One of them said quickly recovering from the shock that Allfather has agreed to something like this. 

"Your King has also attacked on Jotunheim and stolen their Prince." Loki spoke quickly before Odin could answer. "I don't recall anyone of you questioning the wisdom of that. In fact --" He was cut off by clatter of Odin's spear slamming against the ground, hall trembling with its impact. 

"Enough." Odin roared, standing up from his throne, his face red with fury or shame, Thor couldn't tell. It reminded him of the time when he had banished Thor to Earth. It was still intimidating even though he was not the one, on the receiving end this time. Loki's eyes also widen at that, shimmer of green dancing around his fingertips, getting ready to deflect any attack that might come towards him. 

Thor was about to intervene when Odin sat back down suddenly, his legs giving away. "Both the realms have made poor choices in past and have faced the brunt of it. Everything cannot be forgotten but Asgard was never the one to start a war and if Jotunheim wishes the same, then we should at least try to forgive it." Odin said, voice barely above whisper but everyone could hear it clearly because of the silence in the Hall. 

After a prolonged awkward silence, Odin ordered everyone to start working on Bifrost bridge according to Loki's plan and announced that marriage would take place after his work has been completed. He glanced at everyone present there, waiting for any objection. When that did not happen, he dismissed everyone. 

Thor wanted nothing more than to leave from there but one look at Loki and he knew he will not do that. Thor knew that look, that feeling very well. Odin was always a stern Father but there were moments when you could only see the King of Asgard. It was not a good experience. Loki was trying his best to seem unaffected and had left the Hall when Thor called out for him. 

He didn't know what words to utter that would not be that would not be mocked. So he went up to him and put a hand over his neck in a comforting gesture. "Are you alright?" Dumb thing to ask but it was the only thing he could manage. 

Loki scoffed at that. "Obviously. What is there to be upset about other than the fact that my would be sppuse is a complete brat and to top of that he is an oaf. Once you are under my rule, I would have to do something about it." He berated but made no attempt to get away from the hand gently rubbing his hand. Thor took that as a good sign and hugged him, which was not returned as usual but he could feel Loki's shoulder sagging and sighing deeply. They stood like this for some minutes, Loki relaxing under his touch. 

After a short while Loki broke the hug and excused himself by saying he had many important things to do and Thor should stop delaying him further if he has any bit of sense. Thor just nodded without any response and left the hallway. For all his stupidity, he knew well when not to push himself, at least in case of Loki. 

*******

A loud knock on his door wakes up Thor with a start. Damn, he has overslept, on the day of his betrothal. He knew it was a bad idea to get drunk just the night before ceremony, but his friends were persistent and he desperately needed a way out. 

Last few weeks he had been extremely busy with all the preparations. He has read dozen of reports about the arrangements before presenting them in front of his Father, had attended every meeting and official dinner concerning the future of both the realms and discussing marriage contact. His Mother had taken responsibility of minute fittings of his outfit. He didn't see much of Loki who had an additional responsibility of working on bifrost, which was according to Heimdall nearing its completion. Thor was also given the responsibility to welcome other Jotuns in Asgard, to built a connection with them. If their anger, loathe and hatred filled eyes was any indication, Thor was not doing any wonders at that. The best he had managed so far was -- Byleistr, the Steward of Jotunheim in Loki's absence -- who was not that bad if Thor could ignore the fact that he was the one who was Loki's brother now. Despite everything, what truly unnerved him was the odd look that his own people gave him, as if he had done something wrong, as if he needed to do something more. 

So when his friends came to him with the offer of hanging out together last night, after finishing their own tasks, he jumped at the chance. Maybe they could tell him what he had done so upsetting. But all his hopes were crushed when they just looked at each other and shrugged, not helping at all. The whole night they spent reminiscing their old days, how much they were gonna miss each other and drinking. Occasionally Sif tried to warn him about being careful and not start trusting everyone due to his naivety. While Hogun nodded silently. Volstagg and Fandral tried to cheer him up, by recounting the benefits of married ife and sex, respectively. Thor was really going to miss them so much. He couldn't help but chuckle at some of their attempts and drink some more. Enough to give him this hangover. Marvellous. 

The servants didn't wait for his permission to enter, no doubt his Mother asked them. They had brought him his breakfast, his helm, cape and armour. While Thor was busy having his breakfast, they had prepared a bathe for him and had started to work upon his hair. In no time they had made him presentable when another one comes and escorts him to where his Mother is waiting for him. 

"You are late, again. Don't let this become a habit." She admonished him and he tried his best to smile and not to show how nervous he actually was. Frigga took his hand and gave it reassuring squeeze. "Don't look so troubled, Son." 

"Norns, how ridiculous I am being. The Mighty God of Thunder, who has defeated many formidable enemies due to his strength and prowess, is getting scared before his betrothal." He said with a giggle. Seriously, what was wrong with him? He was Thor Odinson, he was supposed to be a confident, brash and arrogant Prince. Not this coward and weak excuse. 

"Thor, it is perfectly normal to be nervous when you are opposite of someone you do not consider your enemy. Where all your powers are useless because you are afraid to hurt them." She said softly making him look at her. "And trust me, if your strength would have been your best asset in my eyes I would have never agreed to it." Thor was sure that she could read the question on his face as she took a deep sigh and continued, "You my darling, are incredibly stubborn to give up on anything, once you have set your mind to it." She finished with a wink. 

Thor just gaped at her, blinking furiously. "Mother, please." He pleaded too flustered to come up with something sensible. After taking a deep breath, he again took her by the arm and started moving forward, making their way among the crowd of of citizens and guests. Frigga had transformed her features into a regal smile and Thor could only manage somewhat neutral expression before entering. 

His father watched silently as they made their way towards high seat. Loki was already present there, adoring a black kjalta, studded with diamonds. His hair unbound and studded with gold and the crown resting upon his head, looking every bit of majestic King of Jotunheim. His friends were also waiting in the first row along with ambassadors. Volstagg tried to give him a thumbs up discreetly and Thor smiled at that. 

After everyone had taken their place, Odin begin addressing fellow Asgardians and guests from other realms about the ceremony. After he was finished with his announcement, Thor and Loki both took their oaths before all the guests to witness and exchaged the rings. There were some cheers from crowd but many were still not satisfied with this arrangement, although they did clap dutifully when Odin declared the completion and asked them to join in celebrating their marriage and wish them long and happy lives. Everything was so surreal but Thor could not help the hollow in his chest because he knew all this was just a pretence. Their people were far from letting go of the rivalry they had harboured for centuries and this marriage, which was done with the idea of strengthen their relationship further was complete only in rituals. In all honesty they had lots of issues to work out with each other before they could work together as a team. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Loki leaned towards him and a pair of cool lips met with his. Right, they were supposed to kiss each other, doesn't mean Thor was prepared for it and gasped at the cool sensation but stopped himself from stepping back. Loki took advantage of his surprise and invaded his mouth taking full control of kiss. His one hand travelled up to his hair and hold them tightly. Thor groaned at the slight pain and realized he has barely moved this whole time. He stirred back in motion, his fumbling fingers reached up to Loki's shoulders and tried to give everything back what he was receiving. But Loki was not the one to back down. With a growl he tightened his grip on Thor's hair and closed any distance between them and bit his tongue. Thor moaned at that, something inside him stirring. He was about to push Loki down when someone cleared their throat and Thor was about to tell them to fuck off when he came face to face with his Father's stoic face. Oh, they were in public, not the best place to ravage each others mouth and release all the pent up frustration. Loki must have similar thoughts as he loosened his grip over Thor and created some distance between them trying his best to regain some decency. But it was impossible with those purple cheeks and tousled hair. Thor tried his best to stop his own blushing and straighten his hair. Damn, he has just kissed Loki - his once brother and now husband - and he liked it, he liked it very much. He was totally screwed. 

"Congratulations my son." Frigga said cheerfully trying her best to ease the awkwardness and kissed Thor's forehead. "Congratulations King-Loki and welcome to the family." She said turning towards Loki and pressed her lips to his forehead lightly. She had brought them gifts also, -- a large furred cloak for Thor and a waist cloth of similar fashion, pearls embroidered beautifully within, for Loki. 

"Thank you." Thor replied for both of them and tried his best reassuring smile while Loki just nodded. 

******

It was a long and tedious day. Every guest took their turn in congratulating them and gave them present or any token of goodwill along with their good wishes. There were many things which Thor had no knowledge about but Loki accepted them graciously, recounting their usefulness and his gratitude. Thor smiled all the time. When everyone was finished and they were alone, Thor also gave him a present. It was a book from Alfheim that Loki wanted to have when they were still on good terms. He didn't know if Loki still wanted it or not but he could think of no other thing in such a short time. He was relieved when Loki took it without any insult.

Loki gave him an amulet - enchanted with rune magic, to help him with the cold of Jotunheim. It was made up of silver chain with two snake shaped creatures cris crossing in middle around a blue orb. It was pretty and everything about it screamed of Loki, which was enough to make Thor doubt and raise his eyebrows in question. 

"Or you can ask from your Mother because you would surely need something to prevent you from the winter, once you are in Jotunheim. Now that the Casket is there, the weather there is harsh." Loki replied with utmost sincere voice and Thor wanted to believe him, so he accepted it, even though he could feel Sif in his head shouting furiously to reject it. It was one thing to make stupid decision while being ignorant but knowing it to be stupid and still making it was altogether a new low for Thor. All because of Loki. Damn him. 

"This is by far the most dissatisfied guests I have seen in any political marriage." Loki said with a low chuckle. "I knew the Jotuns were not happy with this arrangement but I never thought Asgardians would be so grumpy about their Golden Prince's betrothal. Seems like you really disappointed them a lot."

Thor's eyes widen at this. Did Loki know about it also? When asked the same, Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course I know about it. They wanted you to just storm in my chambers and give me everything I wanted. They had hoped that your magnificent dick and supple ass would be able to cure my madness, and I would choose to stay here by your side just like past. Even though I have greater responsibilities than you at present, but who cares right?"

Thor was red with anger and shame. It was disrespectful on so many levels. To assume that they had harboured such feelings for each other for long time, -- Thor tried his best not to think about the way they had kissed each other, it was a part of ceremony -- and hoping that Loki would just leave Jotunheim. Thor could understand their anger and distrust on his past actions but Loki had done everything in his power to be a good King, and expecting him to stay here was just wrong. 

"Even if we had achieved one common ground, I would have never asked you to leave anything that you have achieved since taking up the rule of Jotunheim. You deserve every bit of glory for it." Thor said, carefully choosing his words, not to upset Loki even further, to show him that Thor considers him a worthy King even though he still was unclear about his motivations. 

"Oh, that's very noble of you Odinson. I am truly touched." 

"If you are going to mock everything I say, then how are we supposed to get towards a better understanding." Thor was shouting by now. Must Loki make everything he says turn bad? It was ridiculous. 

"And who told you I want to achieve any understanding with you?" Loki was laughing hysterically, as if everything was a joke. 

"Then why the Hel did you propositioned this marriage? Surely you didn't expect us to be totally indifferent to each other after this, did you?"

"Oh dear. Your cluelessness is endearing and irritating at the same time. What I am supposed to do with you."

" How about telling the truth for a change."

Loki fixed him with a dark look at that. "Wait until you have reached Jotunheim. For now, let's just enjoy the feast your Father has arranged in our honour." He said taking Thor's hand in his and walking up to Royal table. "Also I can't be low on energy while trying to make you understand anything, can I?" He whispered in his ear and Thor could not stop himself from punching that rascal. Dammit, Thor could only for his own sanity to remain intact, along with this lunatic.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud knock at his door made Thor jostle in his bed waking him up from his slumber. He had been careful not to drink too much last night, to avoid another hangover, as Loki has already warned him about leaving early morning for Jotunheim the next day. But he still felt like a wreck, barely able to sleep whole night. Groaning heavily, he got up from bed not wanting to favour tardiness. He beckoned the servants in, getting started to work upon himself. His Mother has already set his tunic, cloak, leggings and a bag containing his belongings, he realised with a fondness. Taking a last look at his mirror, he deemed himself ready and nodded at servants. Taking up Mjolnir with him, he left the chambers where Loki was waiting for him, -- who eyed him head to toe, his gaze lingering over the amulet resting at the small of Thor's neck. Thor had been careful enough to take advice from their healers about the runes casted upon it before wearing it. When he glanced at Loki, his red eyes were dancing with mirth, might have already guessed it. Thor just huffed and moved ahead, hating the fact that Loki was still able to predict his every move, while he himself was struggling to make sense of every damn thing. 

Loki walked by Thor's side to the observatory. Odin and Frigga were already present there along with some nobles, waiting for their arrival. Frigga beamed with happiness when she saw Loki also has donned the same outfit she had given him earlier. The parting words were short but comforting, much left to be completed by the assruring hand clasp from his Father. Behind all that rigid exterior, there was an inkling hope peeking through his all-seeing eye. Thor could only squeeze his hand back. When he was finished he glanced towards Loki who had a look of pure disinterest over his features. As if sensing himself being watched over, Loki rolled his eyes but ultimately bade his farewell albeit a very formal one and outstretched his hand for Thor to accompany him. Oh, that dramatic bastard, would never leave a chance to embarrass Thor. With a last smile towards his parents Thor took up the offered hand and together they walked up to the end of bridge, waiting for the gatekeeper to open the Bifrost. 

When the shiny tunnel opened around them, Thor felt a strange sense of relief floody within him. It was such a long time ago when he has destroyed the Bifrost rendering it unable of any transportation and now finally being able to travel by it felt amazing. His mind unwillingly supplied the memories of that night when he had destroyed the Bifrost, his fight with Loki, Loki letting go of Gungnir. The grip around his hand had loosened and he realised that Loki was thinking about same night, his expression darkening. The thought that the bridge between him and Loki was still broken, set heavily over his chest and he still had no idea how to mend that. 

*******

Jotunheim was much frigid compared to the last time they had visited there, snow falling harshly against their skin. Thor felt goosebumps arise all over his skin before the orb at neck resonated to life and warmth spread through him. It also helped to clear his vision in the dim illumination here. Loki had continued walking and Thor had to take two large steps to stay by his side. Togethe they crossed the glaciers to reach the center of the city where the palace was situated. There were two burly guards towering outside large doors, who opened them at once Loki reached there with Thor at his tail. Inside were raws of enormous ice halls, Byleistr and some guards waiting for them in the mid hallway. 

"Eldsib! Odinson! Welcome to Jotunheim." He bellowed merrily. "The preparations for the ceremony you have requested are nearly done. Meanwhile your people awaits you for the formal introduction and oath-taking of Odinson as one of us." 

Loki nodded at that and started leading his way towards the main hall or at least tried to take a lead before the giants took some large steps along the way quickly overtaking whatever space he had managed to put with his early sprint, even when others were trying best to limit their pace. Thor felt like a toddler trying to catch up with them. It would have been agonizingly embarrassing if he would have been alone as such but the fact that Loki was also struggling the same or even more than him made it significantly better. 

The main hall was covertly larger than the others Thor had seen during their pursue, occupied by numbers of brawny Jarls with massive girth, Lawspeaker, armoured Warriors, many stunted Ividjur accomplished with seidr, and common citizens. At the front of each group stood their respective representatives. Byleistr also took his place at the front as the General of the army. But there was hardly any face Thor had not come across in Asgard during their betrothal. It was odd. Thor was expecting a huge crowd, shouldn't whole of Jotunheim must be present to witness this. Loki placed a hand at Thor's back to gain his attention and simply started moving ahead with confident steps as if nothing was amiss and Thor simply followed, determined to ask him later. One thing his Mother had strictly prohibited was to questions anything Loki did in front of everyone and Thor had no intention to decline her on the first day itself. 

At the end of the hall was tall throne of Jotunheim, with some stairs like arrangement done at its base, clearly done with the intention to fit someone who is not a regular giant. After reaching there Loki helped himself upon the throne with Thor standing awkwardly at his right side. Everyone present there dropped to their knees at once, with exposing their neck as the sign of loyalty and faithfulness. They stayed as such until Loki asked them to rise. Even though he was half in the size of most of the Jotnar present there, Loki still managed to look powerful in front, speaking with a clear authority and command whenever addressing the council. Even his posture while sitting resembled so much to Odin. It was such a shame that no one on Asgard, --including Thor himself, did consider Loki as a worthy contender for throne, when he definitely could have been the better one. 

"Everyone here must be already aware that Odinson has thunder wielding powers which along with his mighty hammer, is capable of destroying planets." Loki starded as the introduction and Thor groaned, when everyone turned to look at him with accusatory eyes. Thor turned to glare at Loki -- that little shit, he had to fucking go there-- who continued without missing a single beat. "But Norns have favoured him with another gift that may not be much wildly celebrated but could be considered as a boon for Jotunheim. Aesir Prince here is a fertility God also. Whatever restitution has started here with the presence of Casket, thunderer's presence will definitely speed it." 

The glare Thor was directing at Loki turned into a narrow questioning gaze. What in Nine has transcended over Loki's mind. His fertility powers? They would be useless to grow anything else than seaweed or pines in an environment such as Jotunheim. Even less chance of these barbarians appreciating any of it. Unless Loki had meant that in the literal way. Thor's eyes widen at that and he once again took in the sight of other Jotuns who seemed to be considering the option. 

"Last time he came here swearing to destroy our type. Why should we trust him now." One of them shouted ferociously. 

Because you all already trust Loki and have accepted him as your King, Thor wanted to shout at everyone. Did they not see the hypocrisy of what they were saying. It was ridiculous. 

"He might be a Berserk but he is no oath-breaker nor he is any Kyn-slayer." Loki answered simply, and Thor was tired of them talking as if he was not standing there. "I have taken him as my consort and he would swear his loyalty to Jotunheim and its people, in front of everyone." And now Loki was looking pointedly at Thor, as if silently ordering him to do as asked. Thor stared back with equal resistance. 

"Oh Darling! Not those earnest looks. I might give into the temptation and ravage you in front of everyone." Loki said sweetly when Thor didn't move. Thor's fingers itched to crush something, preferably certain King's gleeful head. It was a tempting thought and took all of his restrain to control it and to think of it just few moments ago he was appraising Loki as a King. After a long suffering sigh and calculating all his options, --which were terribly limited, Thor relented. 

Loki's face showed unconstrained joy when Thor finally settled upon his knee in front of him. It was a painful task to choose every word during oath, as Loki had mastered the art of twisting his words to his own benefit long before but Thor would be damned if did not even try. Major part of it consisted of the things Thor would have done anyway during his stay here, ensuring the peace between two realms, doing everything in his might to serve Jotunheim and assist his King within reason. Thor could hear groans and complaining noises at the last part but to his luck Loki just ignored them and nodded at Thor. 

When Thor rose to his feet once again, he was met with sulking and brooding faces of other giants. Thor didn't have it in himself to feel bad for them. If they had expected Thor Odinson to become a mindless slave to them, they really had it coming. One of them -- Angrboda, was even staring at Thor with a murderous fury in his eyes. Thor had no idea what he had done to deserve such extreme reaction but he still gave his best cheeky, infuriating smile to him. If possible his face grew even more comical but he did turn his gaze somewhere else, Good. From the corner of his eyes Thor could see Loki looking pleased with him, even better. 

*******

Rest of the day was rather dull with Thor trying to stick by Loki's side for most of the part, even though he was conveniently ignored most of the time barring few instances where Loki remembered him at any opportunity to show his supremacy. It was foolish but still better than what he received when Loki was not nearby. Although Thor was determined to ignore their petty insults, some words did manage to cut through. 

Thor had never felt so useless before except maybe for the time he could not lift Mjolnir, but even then there were some friends on Midgard with whom he could share his frustation. Here on Jotunheim, no one really cared unless Thor actually harms anyone. Never in his life, Thor had understood Loki's desire to cause mischief, to stir everything upside down, more than now. If only Thor had any option to go back in time and right every wrong done to Loki before he took such extreme steps. Was this a way for Loki to have his revenge? Thor would not put it past Loki to try something like that and the worse part he could not even fault. 

Thor had no idea how much time had passed when food was finally served, but he nearly jumped at sight of it. Although he had done nothing exerting in the whole day, he was still tired of boredom and most of all famished. The meat was a bit strange to his usual tastes but it was still good if he could ignore the bones. The best part of meal was definitely beer, which left a bittersweet taste with a cold sensation in his mouth. Thor wolfed down all of his meal without any care for delicacies, that he barely noticed the change in the temperature he felt during it. It was only when he was finished did he begin to appreciate the changes. It was nothing serious like the cold he had experienced when he came here but still disturbing. He cast a look around him, everyone was enjoying themselves. Was there something not meant for Asgardian? Or Loki's charms have already stopped working? At his left, Loki was talking to Gunnlod and Thor decided whatever it was, he could wait. 

Except after some time, he could not. Thor tried putting a tentative hand over Loki's thigh and a shiver ran down his spine which to Thor's utter horror was not because of chill. Loki might also have felt that as he gasped at the touch and slowly turned towards Thor with wide eyes. After few moments of staring realization strucked him and Loki smirked. Odin's beard, that bastard smirked, he knew. Next minutes were a dazzle to Thor with him only being aware of Loki's hand at his elbow supporting him down the hallways. 

"What the Hel, Loki?" Thor nearly shouted when they were out of earshot, or at least tried to shout but ended up whining. 

"Hush now." Loki whispered in low tone near Thor's ear, pulling him through one room."Right now we have some important task to perform." Loki finished in a suggestive tone leaving no chance for second guessing, before magically closing the doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I really wanted to write smut in this chapter but it got too long. Sorry.. 
> 
> But I would try to update sooner. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I do writing this.


	5. Chapter 5

The kisses Loki bestowed upon Thor as soon as the doors closed behind them were surprising but not unpleasant, surging a pool of comfortable warmth under his belly. Every question Thor had died at the tip of his tongue as Loki continued licking, biting and groping every inch available of his mouth. Try as hard as he might, Thor was utterly helpless to stop it. He was not even sure if he really wanted to stop anything, feeling completely bewitched who would gladly take anything Loki gave him. Knowing Loki it was a high possibility. 

All of his doubts got confirmed when Loki started moving them towards bed, his hands coming up to undo the laces of Thor's armour and tearing the tunic apart. Loosing every shred of sensibility Thor responded with equal fervency. It took him a moment to realize that Loki had stopped tugging at his trousers and was glaring at Mjolnir resting upon his belt. 

"Get rid of it." Loki said with a clear disdain in his voice. 

"What,... What have you done Loki?" Thor asked instead regaining whatever little composure he could afford, which was nothing much as he was still clinging to Loki with all his might. 

"Really Thor!" Loki chided gently, twirling a stray lock of blond hair along his long, slender fingers, with a compassion Thor had forgotten ever existed between them. "I thought there was similar custom among Aesir to celebrate first night in such manner. I just facilitated the process with little magic, that too for your convenience. You should be grateful to me but here you are being a stubborn mule."

"Grateful my ass. I was literally freezing moments ago because of your faulty magic, until you decided to play the savior by making me feel like a rag doll for your pleasure. Pardon me if I fail to understand your greatness in all this blasphemy." Gritted Thor, jerking away the hand that was still playing with his hair, -- the gesture making him feel more miserable than he liked to admit, reminding him of the old days. "Whatever sorcery you have performed with me, undo it right now."

"Ah! But this cannot be undone. The enchantment can only be reinfused through the completion of binding but your dear hammer is getting in the way." Loki once again signaled towards Mjolnir, taking a step back. Thor hated the tremble he felt at the loss of contact, but refused to move. He still could not believe all of this, that Loki would like to shame him to such extent. 

"Stop being obstinate, you cannot fight it, Thor." Loki's patience was running thin with the delay, hostility apparent in his voice with a little mix of panic. 

Thor would have prodded if he would have been in a clear state of mind but right now he could do nothing except staring at Loki and waiting for him to laugh at Thor for yet again falling for his lie, sprewing another ridiculous but somewhat reasonable explanation for all this farce. "This is about Jotunheim being a dying realm, right?" Thor's mind supplied as a last resort. Loki had talked about his fertility power being useful during the council. Only if he had stopped making convoluted schemes and would have informed Thor about this beforehand, they could have come up with something much simple and profound, unless Loki still thought that Thor would not have not agreed to help Jotunheim. Whatever it was, Thor wanted to clear everything. "If you thought... If you have told me already about it I would have done everything under my might to help with, ----"

He was cut off with a maniac laughter coming from Loki, whose body was visibly shaking from the effects of it. "I couldn't care less about helping them if it didn't mean your annihilation, Odinson." Loki barked out, tears streaming down his cheeks, but his smile never faltered. "I never lied about not wanting the throne and only wanting to be your equal. But it seems I have fallen so deep in the pit that I can never match upto your greatness. So you see, I have little choice but to take you down with me and I would enjoy every bit of it." His face was seething with unmasked fury. 

A gush of shame, regret and shock ran through Thor before anger took their place. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Shivering hands reached out to unclasp Mjolnir and for one dreaded second Thor considered to use it and cease all this madness with one final blow, and spending rest of his life wallowing in self pity in some corner of dungeon while Asgard and Jotunheim continue to battle each other. 

No, Thor would rather have this anger, with him and Loki at each others throat, blaming the other for everything; than to regret alone with no one else to blame other than himself. Thor couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, realizing he was already deep down the pit along with Loki and left the hammer upon the nearest table before his wandering mind could come up with something else. 

With one last glare towards Loki, he undid the trousers and made his way towards the ice bed which was fortunately covered with furs. 

"Lie down on your back. I want to enjoy the sight of helplessness and debauched look on your pretty face, as I take you." Loki's voice interrupted, when Thor went to lie face down. Thor was too exhausted to put up a fight, so he simply complied, schooling his expressions in a neutral mask. 

Loki was quick to settle in gap between Thor's thighs and caressing every inch of skin presented to him with soft touches and Thor had to pinch his lips close to stop himself from moaning in pleasure. 

Loki noticed this and huffed quietly. "I know this is your first time, but you don't need to be afraid. I would take good care of my Queen." He said slowly unclasping the lip clenched between Thor's teeth. Thor growled loudly at the last words. 

"I am no maiden that needs you to be gentle with her. Just do what you want and get over with this. I am tired already." Thor was betrayed by his dick that was slowly rising to attention that Loki was showering over his body and Loki chuckled at that. 

"You are a terrible liar Thor, why would you even try." Loki said once he had finished licking Thor's nip thoroughly and proceeded to twerking it for good measure making Thor hiss. "I have just started with you, by the time I am done you will be begging me." Thor tucked his chin in the pillow to stop the blush from spreading, determined not to indulge but Loki was persistent, --teasing Thor but never quite satisfying fully. 

After what felt like a millennia of licking, biting and sucking small corners in Thor's body, Loki pressed the tip of his tongue to Thor's entrance, giving one gentle stroke. Thor shuddered, and clenched his hands in furrs to stop them from going down and taking Loki's hair, guiding him to go deeper. But Loki needed no motivation, that silvertongue diving in with minimal resistance and practiced fluency. 

Thor sucked a breath, his nostrils flaring and back heeving involuntarily to give Loki a better access. That was enough for Loki to pull back at once and start fondling with Thor's balls instead and giving a harsh squeeze in between whenever Thor got too excited. 

"Loki!!! You wrench!!... Finsh what you have started." Thor nearly shouted, not even caring if he sounded desperate because he WAS desperate but Loki was relentless. 

A particular sharp twinge between his balls with deliberately cold fingers was enough to send Thor fly upwards slightly. "That was a stupid thing to say to a guy who had your balls under his grip. Even by your standards, Thor."

And Thor couldn't take it anymore, if Loki was going to be such a teasing pest then he would do it himself. He raised his fist to topple Loki off him but Loki saw that coming already and magical bindings appeared from headboard to his wrists rendering him incapable. Thor tried everything from thrashing, kicking, shouting at the top of his lungs to calling for his hammer but nothing worked. 

"And here I underestimated your stupidity." Loki rolled his eyes and once again started prodding his entrance, this time with his thumb. Thor cried profanities, hurled abuses at Loki but everything fell upon deaf ears as Loki simply continued slipping his finger inside and out with slowest rhythm possible. 

When nothing worked out and Thor started to get limp Loki added one more finger and flicked his other hand at the head of Thor's cock, which was already leaking precum, jostling him out of drowsiness. 

"You bastard. Is this what you meant when you talked of taking good care of me." Thor tried to use Loki's previous words. 

"And you said you are no maiden who needs me to be gentle." Loki was quick to throw back, and started scissoring his fingers inside Thor. When he touched the sweet spot inside him, Thor was writhing mess over sheets. "Come on Thor! You know the drill. Beg nicely, its not hard. If you would quiver and bat your eyelashes, I might relent early."

After taking a deep suffering sigh and closing his eyes to prevent the tears from leaking, Thor succumbed and muttered a quite please. 

"Please what, sweetheart" Loki had started stroking his own dick and added another finger inside Thor making him whimper. 

"Please, Loki fucAah.." Thor's pleading was interrupted by a loud smack at the inside of his thigh making his toes curl inside and tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Above him Loki was smirking at him, his eyes darkening with lust. 

"Your King" Loki corrected pointedly. 

"Please my King!!!“ Thor gritted out. "Fuck me."

Loki beamed after hearing those words and pulled his fingers out of Thor at once, putting a generous amount of oil over his cock, and lined himself up with Thor's entrance. With great care Loki nudged the head over slick skin and with even greater care slided inside. Thor's mouth opened wider once Loki was fully embedded inside him, he was moaning incoherently. It took a moment for before Thor adjusted with the intrusion and asked Loki to move which Loki did, albeit painfully slow. His hands moving up to Thor's hips for a steady grip. Loki was taking his time, moving in and out of that sweet passage, increasing Thor's misery with every passing second. Until Thor readjusted himself, snaking his legs around Loki's waist for a better grip and started thrusting violently. Each thrust was making Thor crazy with lust and desire. He strained his arms against magical bonds but to no avail. "Touch my cock." Thor pleaded, but Loki just shook his head and and tighten his grip on Thor's hips, lurging forward violently to touch the pleasure spot with every thrust. Thor felt like he was in Valhalla, his cock slapping agaist his stomach. It didn't take long before Thor was splattering cum all over himself and bed, his fists clenching and body convulsing, moaning Loki's name under his breath. Loki's speed increased and soon after he was also coming inside Thor. 

They both panted slowly with Thor twitching occasionaly as he felt the warm seed gushing inside him. After a long moment of silently staring at each other Loki finally pulled out and looked rather smug with what he saw. "You look so beautiful like this" Loki leaned down to murmur in Thor's ear, running a hand through Thor's hair to take them away from his face. 

"I hate you, I hate you so much." Thor was completely sated and pliant but it was necessary to make Loki aware of how he felt about the whole ordeal. 

Loki's laugh was rich and content. "I know Thor, I know." Loki's hand started moving over Thor's torso once again. "Ah! But look at the mess you have created. Now I would have to clean this up also." With that he reached down and started licking the strokes of cum over Thor's abdomen. 

Thor gasped, his breath hitching. He wanted to point out that Loki could easily clear everything with magic, but his little traitor had already started rising, so he just clamped his mouth shut and groaned between the pillows. This was going to be a long, long night..


	6. Chapter 6

The season of snowfall has passed and ice of mountains has melted leaving a trail of water over ground between raised ice platforms. Reflected sun rays shone upon it, illuminating the ice in the hazy light. It would have been a beautiful weather if not for the occasional thunderstorms and rain that fall upon there, due to raging emotions and sour mood of certain Thunder God. It wasn't like said God had any intentions to help with weather. No he was pissed off beyond reason. 

Ever since his arrival in Jotunheim, Thor has tried everything to bury the hatchet of past mistakes but realised soon after that barring few exceptions Jotuns, -- much alike their King-- were not very keen to let go of grudges. 

In his whole life Thor had never once felt so alone, even when away from all his people in Midgard, he never had shied away from speaking his mind. But here in Jotunheim, there were very few people with whom Thor could have any conversation without thrashing each other, much less with whom he could share his actual thoughts. It was suffocating. 

Frigga has sent her illusion to check upon him from time to time but Thor had smiled and shook his head instead of asking more about Asgard. There was nothing he could share with her. Although he was sure that his Mother knew everything but it was just impossible for him to speak about it. Instead he satisfied himself with listening to her tales of Asgard. 

The only time Thor could outpour his feelings was his nightly sessions with Loki, where both of them relive their frustration with each other by fucking senselessly. Initially Thor had been resistant to such arrangement, --from trying to avoid Loki as much as possible, working his own elemental magic to get rid of the cold, to rip off the damn amulet but nothing worked. The more he had tried to fight it, the stronger the enchantment has become. 

And he was tired of Loki's shameless gloating after his each failure, the fact that Thor has just come to enjoy the sex part irrespective of the hurtful things they say to each other was just a small favour.  
The look of surprise and a bit of disappointment on Loki's face when Thor had laid down without any protest, --Thor was careful enough not to gloat, he just mocked... mildly-- will forever serve as incentive. 

Thor still felt terrible every morning after their horniness has been waned off, for using the most intimate gesture as a mechanism for relieving his stress, but he was practically allowed nothing else to do rather than following Loki like a lost puppy all day. Furthermore Loki was much more pliant and appreciative when he was deep within Thor's ass than other times when he would be just dismissing or worse demeaning Thor. 

Right now seated upon his throne in front of his court, Loki had decided to be the initial one, with Thor standing by his side idly. Thor was fully accustomed to ignore them and wait for something more interesting to happen, but it did not feel any better. 

********

Thor woke up to Loki pressing firmly against his back, the hardness of his dick gently pressing against his already slick and abused entrance. In all his life Thor had never known Loki to be a touchy person, --specially when he was sleeping he really liked to have his space unoccupied by someone else, until unless he was having any nightmare-- but now a days Thor was used to waking up with Loki draping all over him, his hands tightly clasped against Thor's waist. 

Thor wanted to question it but decided against it as Loki parted his cheeks and started sliding in roughly making Thor gasp. All this time together Loki had mastered himself with Thor's anatomy and knew exactly where to push to elicit a deep moan from thunderer. 

For all of Thor's stamina, Loki had many techniques under his sleeves added with his unpredictable nature and some magic tricks, which Thor would forever be ashamed to like profusely. 

"We have some dignitaries arriving here from Nidavellir today. I expect you to be at your best behaviour." Loki whispered in Thor's ear, pulling a handful of golden hair, gliding his cock in and out in sloppy manner. Thor had to press his right knee up to his chest in order to give Loki a better angle. "No more of those sulky, pouty or scowling looks."

Nidavellir? As much as Thor knew about Frost giants, they were able to forge any weapon accordingly from ice, then what use could have from dwarves? Whatever it was Thor was delighted to have any company who had not already determined him as an adversary. So Thor decided to answer the next part. "My looks are directly equivalent to how you treat me." He gritted out in between moans, his chest heaving with laboured breaths. 

Loki's answering laugh was hearty, devoid of any malice, his hand coming up to Thor's neglected yet fully hard cock and started stroking it with carefully measured strokes. "Then perhaps I shall treat you better." His hand was circling Thor's cock and pumping up the shaft, sending Thor in an euphoric bliss. Thor's body twitched and writhed as his throbbing erection shot a thick and wet essence over his belly and chest. Loki followed soon after filling Thor's inside with his seed. 

Soaking in the pleasure of afterglow, Loki hummed contently, moving his hand all over Thor's belly tenderly, uncaring of the cum against it. It was so close to be a lover's gesture and Thor felt his throat clogged up with pent up emotions. No they were not lovers, Loki had made this explicitly clear the very first time. Thor didn't need these gentle touches to mess up his already fuddled up brain. 

When Loki pressed a soft kiss against his shoulder blade, Thor's back stiffened. "Shouldn't you be getting ready now." It came out harsher than Thor had intended. 

Behind him Loki nodded once, pulling himself out of Thor, he got up and asked Thor clean up as well before heading out towards bathroom. 

*******

Loki had appointed few Giants as Thor's personal guards, -- no matter how much Thor protested against it, everything fell upon deaf ears-- and one undersized jotun- Jarnsaxa as his personal attendant, making sure his orders are fulfilled completely even in his absence. 

Thor obviously had tried his best to ignore them and one day when they were on their way down the hall, Thor had simply taken up his hammer, --flying above them-- not interested in being a part of their long ass boring councils. Loki had been so furious that he was actually intended to hurt Thor that night during their coupling. Next morning, after having numerous frostbite all over his body and new guards, --who were more disdainful and mean towards him-- Thor had simply resigned to his fate. 

Even now they were barking out harshly at Thor to complete his breakfast sooner, while Jarnsaxa fixed the poncho over his shoulder and started working over his hair. 

"Piss off, man!" Thor shouted at them, chugging down the large piece of meat. They glared at him but did go and waited outside of the room, one of them swearing under his breath but Thor paid them no heed. Instead his attention was focused towards Jarnsaxa who was drawing all his hair towards one side and started plaiting them. "What are you doing?" Thor asked him. 

"His Majesty has ordered specifically to braid your hair this way with those golden chains embedded between them."

"No, just no!! Just do the warriors plaits as you always do."

Sigh. Thor liked this one, even though they have never talked to each other, Jarnsaxa was one of the few people who treated him as a person and Thor was quite satisfied when he had been retained. Guess, now that would also have to change. 

After few beats when Jarnsaxa has still not moved to do as he asked, Thor turned to look at him, who was biting his lips worriedly. "Look I know you must be scared to disobey Loki. But don't worry he won't punish you. He would just change you with someone else."

"But I like attending you."

Thor's eyes shot upwards at this admission. He was not sure what to make out of it. On one hand he didn't want to doubt anyone who was talking nicely to him but all this time here in Jotunheim has definitely taught him not to trust everyone. 

"Don't you hate me, that I attempted a war against your people." Thor asked after much thinking. 

"I value peace and here you are a symbol of treaty between two realms. So, no I don't hate you for the things you did in past." Jarnsaxa replied and Thor couldn't stop the grin splitting over his face. "Besides you are quite an interesting person to be in company of."

"We have never talked each other before this."

"No one needs to talk to you to know about what you are feeling, your face and the weather outside the palace tells everything." Jarnsaxa said, with a teasing smile and Thor sighed for the umpteenth time.

Thor wanted to trust everything he had said, it was the first time in Jotunheim when he had seen a potential ally in someone. Even if all of this was a lie he literally had nothing to loose. Maybe a little bit of dignity, but that could be passed, right? 

Taking one full blown sigh once again, he turned his back towards Jarnsaxa. "Fine, do whatever Loki has asked you to."

Jarnsaxa smiled and started working up where he had left. "Don't worry, you are going to be a sight to behold when I am done with this." He finished with a wink, making Thor groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has exceeded my expectations and your comments really do motivate me so much. 
> 
> Also my knowledge of Jotunheim is purely marvel based, so mistakes are bound to happen. You can always inform me if you come across something:)


	7. Chapter 7

There were rows of Jotuns standing in a semicircle, --awaiting for the arrival of dwarves-, with Loki at the center of them, when Thor arrived at the shore. Loki's eyes raked up towards him and widened with surprise at the sight of his hair. 

"Wow! You actually decked up. I was expecting another bout of rebel from you." Loki spoke in a low, appraising tone. "I must have done a really good job at taming you for you to allow this without any futile resistance." 

Thor scoffed at this. "Not everything in this world happens because of your great influence Loki."

"Then whose influence is this?" 

Loki's eyes had scrunched in confusion and Thor was about to tell him off when the dwarven ships arrived in the periphery. Loki schooled his expression in a neutral mask and a thin lipped smile, working a hand at Thor's back. Thor barely managed to stop his eye roll when the dwarves showed up and instead smiled pleasantly towards them. 

"Greetings, King Loki and Prince-Consort Thor. Nidavellir has sent you regards." Hreidmar a scholar and the leader of the group came forward for greeting. 

Loki was quick enough to greet them back with enough pleasantries. Thor just nodded along, feeling extremely giddy for any sensible words to formulate in his mind. It felt like an eternity when he had been addressed along with Loki, not as an overdue or somewhere forgotten within the lines. Thor just hoped that the stupid grin plastered over his face made up for any lack of words on his part. 

"We are honoured by your presence here in Jotunheim. Shall we begin our way towards the palace?" Asked Loki, when he was finished with his welcome speech. After receiving brisk nods from everyone, they started moving towards long towers. 

*********

Loki had ditched the courtroom and was currently sitting with his council to hear the vows and treaty from dignitaries. It was a bit shocking for Thor to learn that the Dwarves have initiated this peace offering, for they always had been proud people with little to do anything with other realms, under the protection of Asgard. To have them swearing their loyalty towards Jotunheim was surely going to get over Loki's already blown up head.

Unsurprisingly, Loki looked quite pleased with himself as he listened attentively, nodding vehemently whenever required. "The relations between our realms have not been amenable previously, but I assure you that your gesture is greatly appreciated here." Loki began slowly, pausing to look at his council, --who were looking at each other with questioning glances-- for any objection. When no one protested, Loki continued further and with few parting words dismissed the dwarves along with Thor to help their visit. 

Thor knew the primary reason for this was so that Loki could have a private meeting with his discontent members rather than helping dwarves. And Thor was more than happy to take anything if he had a chance to escape those horrible encounter. So he just nodded quietly, asking his guests to follow him and left the room. 

The palace was still ruined with ragged towers and uneven surface yet somehow managed to look more appealing each time Thor travelled in it. Thor wanted the dwarves to appreciate it similarly, so he picked every distinct detail and crack with equal enthusiasm. He just wished that they were not much tired, for it would be a shame for them to miss the pond at the southern end of palace. It was the closest resemblance to Nidavellir they could get here. Ugh, what a terrible host he would be, if he didn't even ask first. With that thought, Thor turned to ask but was beaten by their unexpected question. 

"Are you alright, Boy? Is this realm treating you right?" Hreidmar asked in a low but gruff voice, making Thor pause to think for a suitable answer.

Obviously Thor was not alright but that was rather due to the personal slights, than any offense committed against him. With Loki it was altogether a different matter that Thor didn't want to discuss. "Aye, why would you ask such thing?" Thor replied with a question of his own. 

"Allfather had asked us to come here for this peace offering. You can say Eitri was worried about you by such a sudden requirement."

"Why would Father ask for this?"

"No one other than Odin himself knows what goes through his mind." Thor snorted at that, but he could not argue with that. "Lord knows what he aims to achieve with such forced show, after Loki had literally threatened us with an attack, when we refused to make the Scepter he demanded, .... " 

"Loki had done what and when?" Thor had to stop them in between, not quite following what they were implying. "I fear I do not know what you are speaking of, my friend."

A deep sigh and long silence was the only answer Thor got. It was Brokk who finally broke the silence, "They did not tell you." It was not a question and Thor should not be surprised after everything that has been already hidden from him but he can't help himself and be a little disappointed. "Loki had come to Nidavellir and claimed that we forge a staff powerful enough to contain energy from the Tesseract so that he could enchant it and rendering it unavailable for anyone else to use. 

"We refused because Loki was a fugitive Prince and did not deserve to possess such a powerful object. He   
left empty handed but without scorning, warning us about the inevitable attack. Odin had promised us protection if any need arises but now after your betrothal he has sent us for this farce." 

"But today, Loki had a perfect opportunity laid out for him to either have his way or refuse any terms of peace you offered. Instead of utilising this for his own benefit, he accepted your terms without much complain." Thor was careful not to bring up the subject of the dissatisfied Council, even though they had been painfully obvious. 

"I doubt that boy himself knows what goes through his mind." Brokk replied with a humourless chuckle. 

Well that was rather insulting and Thor would have corrected him, if not for the fact that it was largely true. 

Thor was certain that Loki was working with someone else, who provided the Scepter and the army to invade the earth. But now that the Chitaury had been defeated and Loki had Tesseract, Thor was not sure about their alliance. Could it be possible that Loki was talking about them when he threatened the dwarves? 

Thor was getting mad with frustration, he would have ripped his hair out if not for the company. If only there was any way he could get Loki to answer his questions, rather than some riddled phrases. His mood had deflated quickly that when Hreidmar wished to take some rest, Thor nodded, taking them towards the guest quarters without any protest. 

********

The dinner was as usual a quite affair, with Loki discussing some important trades. Thor had no idea what Loki had said to his Council to persuade them but judging by everyone's faces, everything had been sorted. At least for now. 

Once finished Thor excused himself early and made a beeline towards their dome. Loki had fixed one pool specifically with lukewarm water for Thor. 'So you can clean yourself up and look pretty', Loki had said the first time Thor used it but Thor had chosen not to give in to the bait and enjoy whatever leisure he was provided. 

Jarnsaxa came to help him as soon as he entered the pool but Thor sent him away. Even though Thor desired nothing more than a good company at this moment, he still didn't trust Jarnsaxa fully. All this time in Jotunheim has really made Thor appreciate some alone time. After mixing some oils in the water Thor rested his head against the stone, closing his eyes. 

The door opened behind him and Thor groaned. "I told you to leave me --" The words died in his mouth as he realised that it was Loki who had come in and was removing his loincloth and accessories. Thor gaped at him when Loki started making his way towards the pool. "You came early." Thor asked, regaining his control. 

"Mh-hm. I was tired and the conversation was boring. So I decided to join you here for some relaxation." Loki had now settled himself beside Thor. "After all I have be at my full capacity to sate you completely." Loki finished with a wink. 

The implication of the words made Thor ears burn with shame but he tried his best to play it of as anger. "This is Your MAGIC that turns me into a pathetic little bitch. So if you are so tired you could stop it you know."

Loki huffed at that. "It's not my magic you dolt. It is binding magic, used in inter-realm marriages for helping develop the bond between them through a year of intercourse. This type of ancient bonds doesn't consist any on and off switch. This is more of a soulmate kind of thing." Loki finished with a shrug as if it was not a big deal. 

Thor was sure his eyes and mouth were wide like saucers but he couldn't help it. Soulmates!! What was Loki thinking? Did he even think anything or worse overthink everything that resulted in this? Because this was surely absurd, when Loki claimed to hate Thor and Thor just loathed everything Loki had done in past few months. 

"Stop staring at me like an idiot." Loki berated in an amusing tone and Thor closed his mouth, taking a deep breath he got out of pool. 

Once Thor had finished drying himself he went to leave the bathing area when Loki's voice once again stopped him. "I know there are many questions running through your mind after the meeting with the Dwarves. Don't tire yourself with them and just ask."

"Why would I ask anything when I know you won't be providing any useful answer." Thor asked turning back, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"True, but I would still like to humour myself."

The glare Thor was menacing was matched equally with the glee in Loki's red eyes. After one long staring contest Thor took a deep breath and tried working his words out. It was futile to ask about any doubts Thor already had as that will allow Loki to mock him further. No this was time to be completely ignorant and start with the scratch. "What happened when you fell down into the void?"

The rubies shining with mirth hardened at the question, Loki's body going rigid was the only true reaction Thor got in answer before Loki once again bore a stoic mask. "Oh Thor, do you feel so useless that you come up with such assumptions, trying to feed your saviour complex."

"I did not come up with any assumptions, I asked you a question which you have cleared evaded. Is this your way of humour. Loki, I thought you better than this."

This was definitely a dangerous territory and Thor ought to invade with more cautious but he was not going to get Loki in such a bare state anytime soon. Loki came out of pool and was in front of Thor in two long strides. "Do you think me a fool to not understand what you were implying at with that question? If you think I was coerced or threatened then you are wrong. I made a fucking deal to get what was rightfully mine." Loki was screeching, jabbing a finger at Thor's chest. 

Thor caught Loki's wrist in one hand while his other hand went to the back of Loki's neck to look clearly in his eyes. "Do you realize your end of deal is broken now." Thor punctuated each word clearly, trying to get his point through. 

"The deal is null and void from both ends. For I am ruling Jotunheim because of my own merit not because of their help." Loki replied, with a small smile which failed to reflect through his eyes and Thor retracted his hands when Loki moved to pick up his clothes and left, before Thor could say anything else. 

Thor wanted to believe that whatever Loki had told him but the distant look in Loki's eyes was enough to tell him that Loki himself did not trust anything he had said..


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since they were children, Thor and Loki had been vastly different from each other. While Thor had always been more action prone, ready to strike his enemies head on, Loki liked to think of several possible outcomes before making his moves. It had led to many disputes between them. But Frigga always insisted that it was those differences where their strength lied, when they could compensate for others shortcomings, making them an unstoppable duo. After all they were supposed to rule together. Or that's what Thor used to think, until now.... 

Now that he was in Jotunheim, Thor realized how faulty this notion was. Thor had always known Loki to be good at politics and aesthetics, so it was no surprise to him that Loki had conducted several meetings and negotiations during the visit of dwarves. And Thor would have admired him as a King, if Loki had not been treating him like garbage. 

Sure, there had been some moments between their regular couplings or 'bonding', when Loki would hold Thor tenderly and would reminisce their old time with something akin to fondness but other than that Loki had been extremely flippant and never missed any chance to prove Thor as his trophy husband, while Thor was trying his best to stop himself either from throttling Loki or from getting his hopes up that maybe, even now their love was not truly lost. 

It was a dangerous territory and Thor knew it perfectly that once he has something else to deviate his mind, Thor would stop overthinking about everything Loki did. Which turned out easier said than done as he literally did not have anything to do. 

Thor was no fool to think that Loki would allow him to participate in any hunt or sparring activities. So he had tried a different approach by offering to help Loki with the paperwork or diplomatic stuff that Thor would have loathed at any other time. But Loki would still not assent. His reasons varied from stupid 'I will miss you' to pathetic 'who would give me back massage or who would fetch me a drink during meetings.' Eventually, Thor himself worked out the real reason, --Loki just wanted to see him miserable by his side. 

Maybe it was his pride or some sort of self preservation, but Thor was done with indulging Loki any further and buried his hopes of salvaging their relationship, when Loki was not even ready to acknowledge it existed. It was only going to make him insane. 

It was why, Thor was quick to escape royal table once Loki had finished his speech and rose a toast in honour to their guests and joined Byleistr and his troop who had chased down the hunt for the night. They were singing the songs of their victory over the falcon and Thor was content to listen and drink beer. 

"Next time it comes at attacking range, one of you needs to warn me. I ain't gonna be of much use if it tears my arm off." Agmundr complained, pointing at his slinged arm and everyone at the table laughed at that. 

"Stop being petty Agmundr!" Skadi chided him shaking his head, once the laughter had died down. "Tis is an accident, happens everywhere. Ask Odinson, he must have had similar encounters also. Don't ya?"

The question startled Thor as everyone turned to look at him. He had not expected to be involved in their conversation, much less by Skadi. It was Jarnsaxa who had informed him about the rumours of Skadi trying to take over the throne in order to set his father free from dungeon after Thrym refused to swear allegiance to Loki. Thor was not sure how much of it was true but it was better not to take any chance. 

"Aye. There was a time when my friends killed a Bilgesnipe to stop it from attacking me only for it to crush me under it while dying." It was a terrible experience which Thor might not have survived if not for the protection sheath that Loki had created around him.

Thor let out a choked sob at the memory, regret making its way for taking Loki's love for granted and now when he had realized the gravity of it, he could do nothing but mourn at the loss of it. He turned around to look for Loki, who was already glaring at him, lips set in a straight line and Thor's heart wept at the loss of his brother, his companion and his, .... 

No, Thor reminded himself not to think about it, which was stupid when he couldn't even turn his face away from Loki. It was only when Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously and his jaw started ticking that Thor realized that Skadi was shaking his shoulder, while Byleistr looked at him with concerned eyes. 

"What happened?"

Thor just shook his head. "I need more drink."

********

By the time Loki had sent a page to call him to bid to farewell to the dwarves, Thor was positively drunk. After staggering a bit, Thor finally got his balance and joined Loki. It was just the two of them with the dwarves, who had offered flying ships to Jotunheim in return to their hospitality. It was not what Loki had demanded but he still had a tight smile and a perfectly mastered pensive face and nodded along when they started along their way. 

"You really enjoyed today's party, hm?" Loki asked when they were left alone. 

Thor really didn't know what Loki was expecting as an answer to this, so he just started walking towards palace, hoping to end the conversation before it started. But Loki would not have it, so he continued his prodding. 

"Obviously you enjoyed it. You got to spend time with your alike, who also doesn't want me on the throne. It would have been splendid, right?“ Loki's voice had gotten low but the words still hit deep and Thor stopped dread on his tracks. " What did you two discussed, ---"

"I have already told you that I have no intention of usurping your throne and I stand corrected on that." Thor cut Loki before he could finish with his crazy ideas. 

"Oh, so you wanted to help? 'Poor Loki - God of Mischief and trickery, is unable to convince his own people with his ruling. Maybe I should go ignoring everything and smile obliviously. It would definitely make everything better.' Tell me Thor! Is that what you were thinking?"

"Stop it Loki!" It was difficult for Thor to stop himself from shouting when Loki was deliberately trying to pick up a fight. In three quick steps he was in front of Loki and grabbed his arms. "Stop trying to make me the bad guy here, when you have left me no other choice. What more do you want Loki? Haven't you done enough already?"

Loki jerked himself away while Thor stumbled backwards. "Satisfaction is not in my nature."

"And surrender is not in mine."

"It would be better for you to remind it yourself later when you are moaning like a whore while I plough you from behind."

Thor wished he could strike Loki, pin him down there and tell him what actual surrender means. But the anger had left him, craving a path for disappointment and despair to surge in and the tears he was trying to control all the this time spilled free. Shaking his head, Thor turned once more and started walking away. 

Loki's smirk vanished leading to a confused expression, once he realized what Thor was up to. 

"Wait." Loki called from behind him. "Where are you going?"

Thor had no idea about that but it didn't matter as he was obviously not going to answer that. He could hear Loki shouting at him, which he could not listen properly as Mjolnir sung beside him and took him up in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

It was quite unusual for Thor to prefer isolation over any company, -- whether good or bad-- to relieve his concerns. It always took some pep talk or sparring with his friends for him to cool down. But right now, it was clear to Thor that if he got any outlet, he could easily destroy anything in his path.

Fortunately, the hills were far away from city, no sight of any living being under vicinity. The weather out there was definitely inconvenient, with the cold and darkness increasing steadily. Still, Thor was determined not to go back to the palace. Certainly not after, his last meeting with Loki. 

Thor could still feel the burning rage and shame within him, every time he remembers those words. Ignoring the blurring of his vision Thor continued to search for some woods to light fire. He was not sure if it would be any help, when he could hardly feel his limbs anymore. But he had to do something, specially if he wanted to survive the night away from Loki. 

It was difficult to guess how much time had passed so far apart from the fact that Thor was literally dragging his feet against snow with little to no success. It would have resumed like this, if not for the voice behind him. 

"How much time are you going to waste here, before you finally realize it's not worth it." Thor didn't need to turn to know it was Loki who had spoken.

"Stop being stubborn Thor! You are not going to achieve anything out of it. We both know how it ends. So, save yourself the trouble and come with me." Loki prodded further when he got no response. 

_''That's what you fucking wanted."_ Thor wanted to shout, but it would take too much energy which he couldn't afford. It was better to stay silent. 

"You are not thinking of staying here all night are you? Look, I know you are angry but we can sort that out sometime later. We can't delay this any further, Thor." 

Any other time, Thor would have been all over the moon after hearing Loki making any attempt at peace. Now they only felt like shallow words carefully crafted to strike at Thor's emotions, making him give in to whatever Loki wanted. When Loki came forward catching his arm, Thor was in no mood to listen any further and pushed slightly to free himself. 

It was shocking when Loki went staggering back with a loud cry, clutching his arm, while lightening went off beside him. Confused, Thor looked at his hands where spikes of lightening were emerging from his fingertips. Loki was also staring at him with a puzzled look. Before any of them could speak, a rainbow tunnel opened around Thor.

Within seconds Thor was transported to the observatory, where Heimdall and Odin were present. Probably waiting for him as Odin did not waste any time before taking out the Gungnir and reciting some spell towards him. 

Thor felt agonizing pain rushing through his veins as he doubled down, before passing out eventually. 

*******

_Thor felt like he had fallen into an endless void. He could see nothing beyond the dark. He reached aimlessly for Mjolnir to help him but she would not come to him. Panic coursed it's way through him and Thor let out a shout._

_"Are you Thor, God of hammers? Odin's voice echoed in his head. " That hammer is to help you control your powers, to focus it. It was never your source of strength."_

_Thor tried to focus on the voice, trying work out where his Father was. Everything was futile._

_"Understand your powers Thor! Try to control it."_

_It was hard to trace the elemental source of power, much harder to regulate it. He could feel his heart thudding against his rib cage. After long period of torment, he could feel the lightening diminish._

_It didn't make him feel any better though. He still could feel nothing except for terrible chills down his spine. He could appreciate his surroundings better, but there was nothing except for endless pool of white._

_"Thor you absolute fool. Why don't you listen anything."_

_The pain in Loki's voice terrified him. It was difficult to breathe. Until someone hugged him tightly and Thor could finally feel the floor beneath him. It was Loki, Loki in his Aesir form. Thor wanted to hug him in return, wanting to reassure himself that it was real. He made a useless attempt to hold Loki or try to understand what he was doing but he was utterly wrecked and fell in a peaceful slumber almost immediately._

******* 

Waking up from sun rays passing through his room was an unusual occurrence for Thor now a days. After blinking out several times, realization dawned upon him, that it was actually Asgard-- his room precisely. With great effort, he got up, trying to make any sense of it. Loki was standing in the corner --gazing out of the window, no doubt after undoing the curtains to wake Thor up. Memories from last night resurfaced through his mind, along them came many questions. He could ask Loki about it, except that Thor was not sure if he was going to like that. Moreover his body still felt like it could use another quick nap. 

Deciding to go with second option, Thor once again plopped down the bed. The sound might have caught Loki's focus as he shook his head, finally turning to face Thor. It felt strange to look at tired pale skin instead of vibrant blue, Loki seemed like he haven't slept the whole night. Thor's eyes went straight to his arm which was healed by now. Good. 

"It's already past noon. How much time you are going to spend in bed. Mother is waiting for us to have lunch, --or breakfast in your case -- with her. After that I have to go to Jotunheim also."

"You?" 

"Oh! Are you actually surprised by this, Thor?"

Obviously he was. He barely had any time to process anything, from his outrage in Jotunheim to Father teleporting him to Asgard before he passed out and now this. Groaning, he got up once again and transfixed his gaze at Loki to make it clear that he, in fact was very serious. 

Loki let out an exasperated sigh, before relenting finally. "Odin has forbidden your return to Jotunheim after seeing your horrible condition last night for which he was equally responsible. But he would not accept that. In short your Father got the perfect opportunity to dispose his yet another incompetent parenting over me." Thor rolled his eyes at that. Sure, Odin had always been a tough father, but he also had greater responsibilities to look after nine realms. Although it did hurt to know that Thor never realized the true abilities of his power until he was gravely distressed, it was pointless to hold it against Odin, for there was always a reason. Thor had learnt to make peace with the fact. 

"You still don't see any fault in his ways, do you? He was ready to diffuse the agreement of our betrothal,-- by declaring that I did not treat you properly, --if not for Mother's insistence to wait for your opinion. While he himself continues to home several immigrants from different realms into Asgard in similar ways. Do you not see the duality of his words and action?" 

Loki's voice was laced with desperation, as if he wanted Thor to feel the similar fury towards father and fight with him over the morality of this whole issue. Speaking of which, Loki never said anything about his own disagreement with Odin. That could mean only one thing and Thor could not himself from asking it. "And you still agreed with him?"

"I didn't agree because of him."

Comfortable silence stretched between them as they both stared at each other. It felt like ages ago when Thor had last seen so much sincerity over Loki's face. Loki blinked away with a tight smile. 

"It would be unwise anyway, to have you come back to Asgard again --half paralyzed, half blazed-, after every time we have a fight." Loki said casually but Thor didn't miss the trace of hurt in his voice. 

"I didn't come to Asgard this time."

It felt like such a trivial thing to say but it was the truth. Thor just wanted Loki to understand how wrong he was and maybe have a little bit of sense to treat Thor better. Although he did neglect the fact that Heimdall must have been watching if any mishap occured, but it was due to his impulsiveness and ignorance not intentional. For some reason the thought of coming to Asgard just never occured to him. 

"So would you come back with me?"

There was no doubt in Thor's mind regarding this. The answer was always yes. That's why he had agreed to their marriage in the first place. But going back with Loki now would hardly resolve any issues between them. And while Thor appreciated the fact that Loki did actually care about him, he was not sure what could be done differently this time to make things work better. Perhaps they both could do well with a little time off each other. 

"I would like to spend some time here, if that's even possible."

Loki nodded, biting his lips and moved to sit at the corner of bed. Without saying anything, his hands came up to amulet Thor was wearing, trying to unclasp it. Somehow, Thor was not even surprised by the fact that Loki could undo it. What surprised him, was Loki looking at it bewildered, before going behind Thor to check it out. 

"You sealed it." Loki gasped behind his ear. 

"No." How could he, he didn't even know how that thing work. "Loki what are you talking about?" Thor asked turning back. 

Loki opened and closed his mouth, before shaking his head vehemently. "Tell Mother, I had some important task at hand. I will come back at night." Loki whispered before vanishing into thin air. 


	10. Chapter 10

Not much has changed in Asgard, those shining corridors were practically home for most of his life. It seemed so easy to pretend that everything was fine and fall under routine. Despite that, Thor was still stuck over his last conversation with Loki. Whether it was just his imagination or Loki was actually disappointed when Thor had asked to stay here, but Thor was already starting to doubt his decision. The thought that Loki might take it in a wrong way, never left his mind. 

Which should not be the case because returning to Jotunheim, --without discussing any of their issues-- would have been a foolish thing to do. Besides, Asgard was only temporary and Thor would eventually go back. Loki should know better than to think that Thor would agree with Odin and backtrack any of his promises. But that was the problem right, - Loki always assumed the worst of him. 

So when Mother had confirmed that he had actually sealed the amulet-- insuring his loyalty and servitude towards Loki-- Thor was careful enough not to get high hopes. Moreover Thor was not sure if he liked the idea of an enchanted piece of jewelry containing more weight than all his words combined. 

A gentle hand tugging against his own, brought Thor out of his musings. Startled, Thor realized that he had missed the talk entirely, while Frigga looked at him expectedly, waiting for an answer. A confused 'huh' seemed to be the most appropriate response, so he did exactly that. However Frigga didn't seem quite pleased. 

"You seem lost. Are you alright? I can talk to Odin to put off your training for sometime if you are not feeling well."

Oh yes, the training -- so that Thor could have better control of his powers without any channeling device. It was painful enough to think Mjolnir as such, training to fight without her seemed like a nightmare to him. But it was something that needed to be done and there was no point in delaying the inevitable, so Thor just shook his head. 

"You really are crossed with us, aren't you?" Frigga's voice was laced with concern and hurt. Thor, --for the first time during their meal looked up to her-- was shocked to see her eyes starting to glisten up with unshed tears. "Well, go on. Don't bottle up your emotions. I already have Loki for that." Frigga finished with a wry smile 

Thor had never been so ashamed of himself, as he was at that moment. After recovering from his initial shock, Thor immediately crossed the distance between them, while hugging her tightly. Whether it was for her comfort or his own, Thor could not say precisely, but he did feel much better when Frigga started rubbing his back in small circles. 

"Oh ma! I was just pissed at myself for having so many contradicting thoughts. Ignoring you or upsetting you was never my intention, nor do I have any ill will towards you." Thor finished in one breath, hoping to soothe all the worries away from his Mother's mind. 

Frigga broke the hug to search his face for a quite moment, while her own features beamed with a ray of hope. "We can talk about that also." She said, while firmly caressing his cheek for reassurance. 

It was all the encouragement Thor needed before he poured all his heart out in front of her. It didn't matter if he was making any sense or just gibbering anything, Frigga was nodding in an understanding manner every time he paused to look at her, so Thor continued anyway. The more he went on, the more he felt like his younger self complaining about the prank Loki has played upon him or any other mischief.

By the time he was finished, Thor was afraid that Frigga would scold him for being a petulant child, --because there was nothing in his tale that warranted such extreme reaction-- but she just took a deep sigh before finally breaking her silence. 

"I would not provide you any justifications as it's not my place. I can only hope you sort it out before leaving Asgard. Just have in mind, that Jotunheim is as new to Loki as it is to you and you both are trying to adjust in your own ways. They are definitely not similar but you can surely try to find some intermediate with them."

When put it that way, it seemed very easy. Yet Thor was not sure if it could work so easily. He still nodded anyway. "I should take your leave now. Tyr must be waiting for the session to--"

"No!" Frigga interrupted his vague attempt at trying to change the topic. "You will stay here and finish your meal, while I go and convince Odin that you need more time, enough rest and a bit of nourishment before they put you through those rigorous activities."

"I am perfectly fine." Thor pointed out defiantly, even though he was more than fine with getting some time off. 

"Nonsense, your cheeks are shrinking, it is getting increasingly difficult to pinch them." Frigga said with a teasing glint while actually squeezing his cheeks to prove her point. "So you better finish this up boy." She finished in a stern voice, before kissing him and walking away. 

*******

It was a nice change for Thor to be able to meet anyone according to his own wish, without arousing any suspicion or judgements,-- a privilege Thor had taken for granted previously-- so he resolved to make best of it. 

Heimdall was obviously the first person he had visited, who filled Thor with the stories of upcoming convergence and other happenings of nine realms. They were fascinating as usual but Heimdall had a duty to perform, so Thor left him to do the same without wasting much of his time.

Sif had started to berate Thor as soon as she had met him, for not replying to any of her letters, while Fandral and Volstagg laughed at his failed attempts to defend himself. It was times like these that made Thor prefer Hogun more as a company, who unfortunately was still in Vanaheim after their battle with Marauders.

"I would have definitely replied to your messages if I had received them in the first place, except I didn't get any." Thor said with utmost sincerity, as it was the truth and he would surely have words with Loki about this later. 

"So you just assumed that we would not even try to look after you or ask about your well being, during your stay at Jotunheim. Brilliant Thor, you really have such high opinions of your friends." 

Thor had learnt it was best to not argue with Sif any further, when she has a mocking tone like this. So he just let her finish without any interruption, hoping that she would calm down a bit after letting it all out. It was correct anyway, Thor should have been aware that they would try to contact him. 

"Seriously man! You won't believe how many travels she had made us do, in order to reach you without attracting Heimdall's watching eyes." Fandral picked up after Sif was finished. 

Volstagg snorted loudly at that, or maybe it was a burp. "With the amount of fucks you had during all those trips, you should be the last person to complain about them, lad."

It was Thor's turn to laugh at that, as Fandral turned brighter shade of red. From the corner of his eyes, Thor could see Sif smirking as well and it felt like the correct moment to say those words, which he had wanted to say from the start. 

"I missed you my friends!"

"And you are an idiot." Sif said, rolling her eyes. 

"But you missed me all the same." Thor replied cheekily and Sif gave him a long suffering look, as if to question why she puts up with him before shaking her head and punching his arm --quite painfully. That was fine though, because Thor knew that she had finally relented.

Conversation flowed naturally after that as Fandral took over with his shenanigans, with everyone taking their turns to tease him. Thor had no idea, how much time had passed when he suddenly felt eyes upon him. Heckles rose upon his back as he turned to see them but found no one. 

Abruptly Thor was reminded of Loki, who was supposed to be back by nightfall. It took some time for him to excuse himself from his friend's comany before getting up and taking his leave. He had scanned everywher in the hall but there was no sign of Loki. Thor checked each and every corner, sideways on his way towards royal chambers. Alas he found nothing.

Honestly Thor was not even sure if it was actually Loki out there and he still looked everywhere in search of him just like an idiot he was. But Loki had said that he would come, he wasn't lying, was he? Deciding, it was better to wait, he went straight to his room, before taking out his loose tunics and flopping over the bed head first. 

"Earlier than I had thought. You seem really excited to meet me."

Thor flashed an irritated glance over his shoulder to find Loki sitting,--idly flipping through a tome-- on the couch beside fire place. There were dark circles present under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Except for them, Loki's face seemed much more vibrant than the last time, he even made an attempt to comb those unruly, greasy hair.

Thor's emotions went from surprise to adoration to annoyance to unexplainable bitterness within seconds. Yet when he finally spoke, he managed to keep his voice neutral. 

"Only if you had reveal yourself sooner, it could be earlier."

"Hm...But where's the fun in that?" Loki replied without missing any beat, all the while moving towards bed. 

It seemed that their idea of fun was vastly different because Thor was not amused. He was about to say so, when Loki's lips pressed against his exposed shoulder and a shudder passed Thor, all words escaping his mind. It was a simple kiss with occasional licking but Thor felt obliged to provide Loki more access when his tongue started moving higher. 

Loki paused briefly for turning Thor's face towards him, so that they could kiss properly. It was only then, Thor realized that he should be angry and they should be having a long discussion involving all their problems and possible solution. Yet here he was getting excited over Loki's slightest touches. 

"I have not taken a bath yet." Thor said in an attempt to buy more time for himself and possibly clear his thoughts as well.

"It would have been a waste anyway, for what we are going to do is quite dirty." Loki whispered in Thor's ear before plunging their lips together, biting and sucking at his lower lip. When Loki's tongue invaded his mouth Thor could not stop himself from responding. His hands reached towards Loki's clothes tugging at them, wanting maximum contact. Loki was strangely co-operative enough, helping Thor to get rid of them. His own trousers were soon to follow. 

Loki's hands reached for the bedside drawer to find the lube, only for him stop suddenly and moving away from Thor. With a groan Thor tried to chase those retreating lips pathetically, ceasing only when he found that Loki had turned his head to look at something.

Confused, Thor also moved to find Loki staring at Mjolnir resting at her makeshift bed, with an amused smile over his face. "You are impossible." Loki said, trying to suppress his laughter, which was not much useful as Thor could feel his body vibrating against his own. 

Thor's ears burned with embarrassment, while thinking to reduce it by offering some sort of explanation. "Father wanted to teach me how to fully utilize my powers without Mjolnir's help. I just wanted to make sure that she doesn't feel like a replaceable artifact." 

Loki lifted one questioning eyebrow, clearly not buying this and maybe he was correct. Maybe Thor wanted to reassure himself that he was still capable of Mjolnir. It was stupid thought but Thor could not help it after all his life he had been made to analyze his worth according to her.

Something in his stance must have alerted Loki as his expression softened at once, before he lightly kissed Thor's forehead. It felt so good that Thor almost keened, almost. Other part of him searched Loki's face for any trace of malice, but found nothing of that sort.

"Correct." Loki replied after deep thought. "But do you really believe Mjolnir to be pleased with such petty things? Don't you think she deserves something better?"

Thor's eyes widen at that and he glanced quickly between Loki and Mjolnir in order to find some clue. When he could not think of anything appropriate, Thor took a deep sigh before deciding it was better to ask than trying to decipher meaning behind Loki's word.

"Then what do you su--- Aah!" Thor was stopped mid sentence by Loki's finger entering his entrance, making his meaning quite clear. Loki still decided to elaborate anyway.

"Can you imagine how good she'll feel while she is resting between your plump cheeks?" To further prove his point, Loki licked the crease between his ass cheeks before adding one more finger. 

Involuntary, the statement reminded Thor of Frigga's comment on his cheeks earlier that day and Thor wanted to smack his head on the board, for thinking of his Mother while being fingered in the ass. Which was ironical as the one doing the honours was also supposed to be his brother. But that didn't stop him from making whimpering sounds every time Loki touched his sensitive spot.

"Huh Thor, would you like that?" Loki prodded further. "Would you take up Mjolnir deep within your ass, while I watch or would you like me join her?" Loki finished in a strained voice as he took out his fingers and lined his own cock along the hole before pressing in a single hit.

Fuck!! It felt so tight with little preparation and damn, Thor could actually imagine it. Mjolnir pressing inside him along with Loki's dick moving rhythmically. Thor felt so full as Loki's dick engorged within him. Wait, what?

Above him Loki had stopped where his cock fully laid pressed within Thor and rotated his hips. The effect was immediate and Thor could see the stars behind his eyes. "You ..ah . . You could put in more efforts, you know?" Loki asked, setting a new pattern of a his movements. 

Thor had no idea how Loki was able to form a complete sentence because he was already a goner and could only make some incoherent syllables as reply, arching his back to have a better angle.

Loki must have got the notion, as his fist tightly closed around the sheet beside Thor's head,-- muttering something around the lines of 'lazy ass'-- while his other hand started pumping Thor's cock vigorously. 

Thor could feel sparks flying throughout his body. He didn't know whether it was Loki's cock or Loki's hand working over his own cock, or Loki's continuous chanting of 'so good', or maybe it was the combination of all but Thor could hold no more. As his body relinquished, strings of come erupted his pulsating cock, Loki pressed his thumb at the slit of it, increasing his own movements chasing down his own orgasm, splattering Thor's insides with his shot.

Loki's convulsing body fell upon Thor who was still reeling from his own climax. Sometime later, after regaining focus Loki shifted to a more comfortable position, his cock coming out of Thor's canal. Once he had settled fully, Loki made an appreciative hum while clearing himself with the corner of sheet.

"Poor Mjolnir, getting dirty with your seeds. I hope you would clean her up nicely." Loki stated tiredly eyes still closed, making Thor look up to see that Mjolnir was actually stained with his shot and he wanted to smack Loki for doing this, who was already asleep with a small smile playing over his lips.

'Poor Mjolnir indeed. She is never gonna see the end of it.' Thor thought with an annoyed huff before getting up to clean himself up while Loki's soft snores filled his room.


End file.
